pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forlorned Friends
Pie School is a really lonely place for me even though there are about 200 kids here. "Pie come on we have to go to school!" said my twin sister. She's lucky she has friends because last year I got bad grades all the time because I fear the teacher and I can't read books about girls or octopi. Iz I stood at the bus stop, away from the road. Roads scare me, you never know when an on-coming car will zip by and hit you. Then three kids walked up to the bus stop, one was a boy with a triangle head and red hair, a boy with a rectangle body and green hair, and a girl with black hair and a big bow. I stepped back. Pie "Pie we have to go," Violet said dragging me out the door. When we got to the buss stop there were 4 kids already there. I step back away from the pointy kid, the tall one, and the one with the bow. Violet stared talking to them because she aparently knew them. Then I saw the other girl with Zim on her shirt. Iz I looked at the two new girls that had arived. The one girl that was talking scared me, but the other girl, seamed ...not scary. I waved shyly to her, afraid of what to do. I don't talk much. In fact, I forget what my voice even sounds like. I took a step away from the girl, and off of the sidewalk. Then a car zipped pass on the road and I jumped and screamed. Again, I was terribly afriad of cars and roads. Pie As I watched the Zim girl scream I relized the bus was here and I quickly got on. I sat in the back of the bus and I saw my sister talking to the same girls she talked to last year. I also saw that Zim Shirt Girl finally get on the bus. Iz I sat in the back of the bus, shaking and cowarding in the corner of the seat. I looked to the seat across. It was that one girl again. I waved shyly again. When the bus began moving, I began to freak out. I tried to hold in my hyperventalating, but it didn't work. I sat breathing heavily and shaking to death. Then one girl looked at me wierd. Are you alright?" she asked me. I just starred at her, my eyes full of fear. She just turned around, back to her friend. Pie When I got to school, I relized that public schools have 4 different classrooms and Violet got put in someone elses. When I got to my classroom I stared to freak out because I saw that my teacher was into octopi. I started thinking that if I fainted I could go home early. But my chair is at the back of the room next o that zim girl. I saw her name was Lorett but I like zim girl better.﻿ Iz I looked at the girl who sat next to me. I immeadiatly scooted away from her. If I survive this day, mom will get me the full season DVD of Invader Zim. Just survive the day, Lorett... I took a deep breathe. "Hi..." I said quietly, almost in a whisper. I crowded into my seat just in case someone would yell at me because I talked. I'm terrified with getting in trouble and being yelled at. When the teacher passed out name cards, I quickly took mine and threw it into the trash can that was next to my desk, and waited for the girl next to me to say something. If she was kind... Pie When I got my name tag I wrote my full name which is long. "I'm Pie," I said very quietly to Lorett. Then the teacher said we were going to go around the room saying our name, age, birthday, and favorite subect/thing to do. The teacher's name is Mrs. Krane, she seems really nice but when she said to sit in a circle I sat as far away from her and sat next to Lorett. When it was my turn I said really fast and quiet, "I'm Penelope, I'm 10 years old, My birthday is May 26 and I like to....cook."﻿ Iz ﻿I nodded very slightly. When it came to me, I just sat there, not saying a word. "Miss. Mickani, speak." Mrs. Krane said. I didn't react, but sink into my chair. "Miss. Mickani?" I sighed. "Call me Iz, I'm 1 +9 years old, my birday is June 18 and I like to be a lone..." I said very quietly, sheilding the rest of the world with my hair. I hated being the center of attention. It made me scared. ...Like most things... Pie After Iz's turn I thought it stood for something like my name. The kid after Iz went and he was really loud and I started to freak out over his loudness. After the circle thing the Mrs. Krane "buttered us up" which to me means the teacher makes school sound fun. So until lunch Mrs, Krane called it social time but I just stayed in my seat drawing food and other things﻿ Iz ﻿I really didn't know what to do during this 'social time'. I just looked around and cowarded in my chair, when a girl in a pink dress and pink bow walked up to me. It was that same girl at the bus stop. "Hi. What'cha Doin'?" she asked me. I just sat there, looking at my desk in fear. "I'm Isabella! It's similiar to your name!" I continued to say nothing. Then that kid with the triangle head walked up to 'Isabella'. "Hey Isabella, what'cha doin'?" 'Isabella' shrugged. "Nothing." I sighed quietly. I was nothing wasn't I? "Who ya talking to?" "Oh, this is Iz." she said. "She doesn't talk much." Triangle head smiled. Which scared me. "Really?" he turned to me. His nose scared me. What if he stabs me with it? "I have a step brother who doesn't talk much. His name's Ferb. Hold on, let me get him." he said and went away. I sighed as Isabella stared at me. I wonder what she was thinking... Pie I saw that girl with the pink bow talking to Iz. Then I saw ﻿that pointy guy running around the room. He's cute I thought to my self. The pink bow girl looked at me. Then, I remember that she was the girl my sis kept saying that she was prissy. But my sis is goth so that gives me a chance to think what the bow girl is really like. "Have you seen a tall guy with green hair," the pointy kid said. I felt my heart pounding fast. "You're really quiet too! Like Iz! Help me find Ferb," He said as he was pulling me out of my chair. My heart went faster and faster as I saw other kids looking at me. Until we stopped at the tall kid and brought him back to Iz's desk. Iz ﻿I watched Pie and Triangle head run around the room, and brought a tall, rectangle boy. I couldn't help but smile shyly. I waved. He waved. "Ferb, this is Iz. Iz, this is Ferb." I nodded and, still not saying anything. I took a lock of my long, chocolate brown hair and put it behind my ear, something I never do. "Let's leave you two kids alone." Triangle head said, taking 'Isabella' with him. Me and Ferb just stared at each other, not saying a thing. "You know platypus's are the only mammal to lay eggs." he said randomly. I nodded, taking a piece of paper and pencil from my binder and began to draw. My heart was pounding. What was this I felt? Pie I left with Phineas and Isabella. Then Phineas pulled me across the room saying a bunch of peoples names. I got scared meeting all these peoples. That continued untill lunch which I thought Violet was going to sit with me but she sat with other girls. So I just sat alone at my table. I looked over at Iz's table and saw her by herself so I moved to her table but didn't say anything. ﻿ Iz ﻿I looked at Pie as I took a bite of my ham and cheese on white bread. I waved to her, afraid to do anything else. I glanced over at Ferb and smiled. To bad he didn't see me. I looked in my lunch box. I was starving, but all I had left was a cookie and a piece of straw wrapper. I sighed and looked over at Pie. Pie When Iz looked at me I gave her one of my cupcakes I made for me and Violet. It was one of my really good ones with chocolate chips in it. I looked at Phineas real quick then I took another spoonful of pasta. I took a bite out of my cupcake and looked at her. She took the cupcake and put it next to her﻿ Iz ﻿When Pie gave me the cupcake, I couldn't help but give a short, small smile. I took off the wrapper and licked off of the icing. It was delicious! Soon, the entire cupcake was gone and I was full. I usually ate a little, then I was full, then five minutes later, I was hungry again. I looked back over to Ferb. He was eating a sandwhich. Tuna I believe. I couldn't help but smile. Why was I acting this way with Ferb? Pie I felt the urge to say "Do you like Ferb," but if I said that then she might think I'm very snoopy. Like Amber at my other school (BTW thats 1 of the many reasons I don't talk). I ate the rest of my cupcake and my juice while thinking of Phineas and why is his noise pointy. I think I was staring at him and he waved to me. I just waved back not knowing what to do next﻿ Iz ﻿I sighed and nodded. "Do you like Triangle head?" I asked quietly, hoping not to affend her, because, I really didn't know his name. I looked back at Ferb, who was now drinking from a juice box. I looked at my lunch box, having a sudden flash back. ~Flash back~ I stood outside at the bus stop when Malerie came up to me. "Hey Lorett!" she said to me. I smiled. "Hi Mal." She looked at me. "How are you doing on your Zim+Tak drawings?" she asked. I smiled and took my sketch pad out of my GIR backpack. "Pretty good. Wanna See?" I asked. "Yea!" Mal said taking the notbook from my hand. It had just rained the other day, so there were puddles everywere. I guess Mal was so excited that she accidently dropped the notebook in a roadside puddle. Seconds later, a large car whizzed by, ontop of it. I just stood there, shoocked. "Lorett, I'm... I'm so sorry." I just stood there. "It's okay. You didn't mean it..." I said. I can't believe it. All my hard work, gone. Pie I nodded and I asked her if she liked the tall kid.I looked at Violet who was talking to Amber (the Amber I was talking about earlyer) Then I had a flashback.. ~Flash back~ I was playing dogdeball at my other school in kindergarten and I was the last one in...and so was my sis but she was on the other team. My team members were saying "Pie dodge her balls!". Her team was saying "Pin her!". My friend Bekah told me to get the ball. I ran for the ball but Vi got it first. Then she threw the ball right in my face and I had to go to the nurse. And now I fear balls with my sis and balls Iz ﻿I looked at Pie. "Why do they call you Pie?" I asked quietly. I looked back over at Ferb, this time, he was the one looking at me. ''As I made eye contact with him, he quickly turned around, picked up his tray, walked over to our table, and sat down, withcout a word. I smiled, but kept my head down and focused on my lunch box, secretly smiling. Pie "My real name is Penelope Isabel Ethmus so I liked Pie better then Penelope so I convince everyone thats my real name," I said to her in a whisper. Then the tall came to our table and Phineas came too. I gave them cupcakes because I thought I would give my teacher. "Thanks!" Phineas said "This is Ferb!". I felt my heart pounding but not full of fear. ﻿ Iz ﻿Iz couldn't stop from looking at Ferb from the corner of my eye. When Phineas came, Isabella, a small indian boy, a girl with wavy blonde hair and a beret, and a boy with a black skull shirt fallowed him. "Hey Ferb, is this our new table?" asked Triangle head. "Sweet." said Isabella. "Juliette, do you have your calculator?" asked the small boy asked. "Yea, hold on." said the beret girl. "Got anymore food Dinner Bell? Buford hungry." I began to shake with so many people around me. I began to wonder how Pie felt. "Who are these chicks?" asked the skull-shirt-boy. "Friends, this is Pie, and Iz. Pie and Iz, this is Baljeet, Juliette, and Buford." I cowarded, saying nothing. "What's wrong with them? Why won't they speak?" Buford asked. Juliette elbowed him. "Buford! Be nice! Maybe they're just shy! Or maybe they don't talk much! Like Ferb!" I looked over at Ferb, who I could've sworn that he was looking at me. Pie I looked over at them and I felt like crying. I looked at Iz and saw that she wasn't looking scared. I agreed I was shy and I don't talk much because of another childhood incedent. Buford looked scary and then I thought of how Phineas wasn't too scary. I was wondering why there were these people were at our table and I thight I wish I had more cupcakes. "How do you know them?" Buford asked. "They're from my bus stop," Phineas said. "I like pie...why is you name Pie?" Buford asked me. I was too scared to answer so I just did nothing.﻿ Iz ﻿I tried not to keep eye contact with anyone. I just stared at my lunch box. Boy, I wish I had my notebook so I could work on my Zim+Tak drawings. I smiled mentally at the picture in my mind. Zim at school with Tak putting barbaque sauce on him, and watching him burn. It was completely obvious they loved each other... I sighed at the thought. I just had my first story. Everyone talked. I suddenly felt very scarred, and began to hypervantalate. Pie I felt that everyone was at our table to make me feel bad that I don't talk. I also felt Phineas nudge me. "Your sister is Violet right?" he said all of a sudden. I nodded as I thought "Great! Now They're here to talk about Vi." I noticed that Iz was hypervantalating. "Don't breath so hard or you might faint," I said to her really quiet.﻿ Iz I nodded slightly and tried to stop, but I still was breathing a little heavy. Then Juliette looked at me. "Do you like to sing?" I didn't answer. "Play soccer?" I still didn't answer. "Do you like school?" I didn't answer again. She sighed. "Write?" I shrugged. "Oh, so your the artistic type! Do you draw?" I nodded. "Great! Can you draw me something?" she asked, taking a piece of paper and pencil from her binder. I took it and began sketching. First I drew Zim, who was covered in barbeque sauce, on the floor burning and screaming, then I drew Tak laughing at his pain, holding a barbeque sauce bottle, then I drew the background, and in big letters I sketched 'If only they knew..." I gave it back to her. "Wow, that's great!" she exclaimed. Her loudness made me scarred. Then again, ''everything made me scared. Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:POV Story's